Ésta es mi vida
by PrincipessaLibri
Summary: Bella quiere alejarse de un mundo que quedó devastado por la guerra y decide comenzar una vida nueva junto a su tío Charlie, una vida muggle. Pero no tiene idea de lo que le espera. Encontrará al amor de su vida en su propio mundo. -Solo yo me puedo ir a un lugar esperando una vida muggle, y encontrarme rodeada de lobos y vampiros.
1. Dejando un mundo, entrando en otro

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y ambientes no me pertenecen, son de S.M. y J.K.R

**Summary:** Bella quiere alejarse de un mundo que quedó devastado por la guerra y decide comenzar una vida nueva junto a su tío Charlie, una vida muggle. Pero no tiene idea de lo que le espera. Encontrará al amor de su vida en su propio mundo. -Solo yo me puedo ir a un lugar esperando una vida muggle, y encontrarme rodeada de lobos y vampiros.

**Aviso:** Los magos pueden parecer más modernos y acostumbrados a la tecnología que lo normal. Al leer esto los objetos pueden parecer más comestibles que lo normal XD.

**X**: conversaciones que no le interesan a nadie

**_K:_ **Pensamientos.

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

**Dejando un mundo, entrando en otro...**

**LLegada...**

Me quedé mirando la ventanilla de la patrulla de Charlie.

_Ahhh Forks_-pensé- _Frio, humedo...aburrido..._

Ese pensamiento sonó triste, pero en realidad para mi

que sea _aburrido_ es lo más emocionante de todo. Nada de que preocuparme...

-Tienes el cabello más largo que hace una semana ¿o me parece a mi?

-No me va a crecer en una semana tío.

-Bueno, solo quería empezar una conversación.-Sonreí y le dije- Me gusta el silencio...la tranquilidad...se siente bien.-Ahora estaba mirando el paisaje.-Es relajante no tener que estar alerta todo el tiempo.

Se puso un poco tenso pero después se relajó en su asiento.

-Llegamos

Hace mucho que no veía esta casa. Muchas veces, cuando era pequeña había tenido que venir para ocultarme, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo.

Subí y a donde sabía que estaba mi habitación con mi cactus en la mano.

-Hay una repisa vacia para ti en el baño y elegí la ropa de cama ¿te gusta el morado no?

-El morado es lindo, gracias- le dediqué una sonrisa de agradecimiento. Lo bueno de Charlie era que sabía darme mis tiempos.

* * *

-Bella, ¿recuerdas a Billy Black?

-Sí luces bien

-Sigo bailando...Me da gusto que estés aquí, Charlie no ha cerrado la boca desde que supo que vendrías.

Mi hermano me había mencionado la posibilidad de que me venga a mudar con Charlie. Claro que le habría gustado que me quedara allí, pero sabía que yo quería estudiar como lo hacían los muggles. Me parecía una linda forma de conocerlos mejor.

X-Si sigues exagerando te meto en el lodo.

X-No después de que te dé en los tobillos.

-Hola, soy Jacob.

-Hola. Sí, me acuerdo de ti.-Jacob había sido una especie de amigo. Cuando tenía que ocultarme aquí y actuar como la hija de Charlie, él había estado acompañándome. De una manera sumisa, pero aún así lo había hecho.- ¿Siempre son así?

-Empeoran con la edad.-Él había pasado más tiempo con Charlie que yo. Charlie había trabajado aquí en Forks hasta que empezó la guerra. Cuando nuestro mundo cayó en manos de "los malos" él se ofreció a volver, a ayudar.

-Ah, que bien

-¿Y, que te parece?, tu regalo de bienvenida. Se la acabo de comprar a Billy.

-Reconstruí el motor para ti-Dijo Jacob

-Oh, por dios. Es…es increíble.-Me encantó ese gesto que habían tenido los tres hacia mí. Esa camioneta era algo especial. Además tenía mi propio vehículo.*

X-Te dije que le gustaría, yo sé cuál es la onda.

X-Ah sí, claro (: si, claro:) eres lo máximo.

-Ok, tienes que pisar el pedal dos veces para la velocidad. Fuera de eso, todo funciona.

-¿Así?

-Sí, así es.

-De acuerdo, ¿quieres que te lleve a la escuela o a otro lado?

-Voy a la escuela en la reservación.

-Ah, claro (:_). Lástima, me hubiese gustado tener un amigo.

* * *

**Mi primer día...**

Mi primer día en mi nueva escuela. Es marzo, a mitad del semestre. Genial.

Todos al llegar mi marraban con ojos prejuiciosos. No los culpaba, no sabían nada de mí. Aunque, más que incomodarme, me gustaba tener otro tipo de atención. En Howarts siempre fui vista como Lo máximo, solo por ser hermana de El Elegido. No tomaban en cuenta mis dotes deportivas, por lo que era la capitana del equipo de quidich; o mi inteligencia que, solo superada por Hermione, me hacían una de las mejores alumnas del colegio.

Pero ahora era distinto. Si a alguien le llegaba a interesar de alguna manera sería por mi personalidad. Por lo que soy simplemente yo. Sin magia, sin fama, solo yo.

Entré a la escuela leyendo el papel en el que, con letras prácticamente indescifrables, estaban escritas mis clases. No me di cuenta de que un chico se me acercaba en ese momento.

-Eres…Isabella Swan, la chica nueva. Hola me llamo Erik, los ojos y oídos de éste lugar.- Se veía más como un emo, pero me pareció buen chico. -Em, lo que necesites, un guía, una cita, con quien llorar…

No podía concentrarme en sus palabras, sentía la mirada de todos sobre mí. Empezaba a volverse incomodo. Pero, después de todo estaba ahí porque quería.

-Bueno en realidad…soy de las que sufren en silencio.

-Será un buen reportaje, escribo en el periódico escolar y saldrás en la primera plana.

-Oh, no-No quería empezar con el pie izquierdo en el instituto.- No, no por favor no vayas a hacer eso.

-No, no tranquila…No habrá reportaje.

-Ok, gracias.

Estábamos en clase de gimnasia, jugando voleibol. Sabía jugar perfectamente, pero no era yo en ese momento, no era Bella Potter. Era Bella Swan en ese momento. Y Bella Swan era torpe y no era nada ágil (como yo). Me hice la desentendida y en vez de prestar atención y poner la postura correspondiente, como estaba acostumbrada, me paré con las piernas rectas y puse un aspecto de asustada. Me pasó la pelota y yo, en vez de golpearla como corresponde, decidí pegarle hacia un lado. Con tanta mala suerte que le pegó en la nuca a un chico que estaba jugando basquetbol. Fui hasta donde estaba para disculparme.

-Lo lamento, les dije que no juego bien.

-No, no es nada, en serio. Tu eres Isabella ¿verdad?

-Solo Bella.

-Sí, hola. Me llamo Mike. Mike Newton.

-Remata muy bien, ¿verdad?-Otra chica se nos había unido.

-Sí.

-Me llamo Jessica. Oye, eres de Arizona ¿cierto?

-Sí-Tenía que continuar con la historia que me había armado ahí. Según el pueblo, Charlie se había divorciado de "mi madre" a quien llamábamos Renee y había venido a vivir aquí. Yo supuestamente había venido a vivir aquí porque mi madre se había vuelto a casar.

-Se supone que la gente de Arizona está bronceada.

-Sí, tal vez, por eso me corrieron.-Se empezaron a reír forzadamente ante mi intento de chiste.

Llegué a la cafetería y me senté con los que conocía.

X-Hey, Mike. Conociste a mi amiga Bella.

X-Oh, ¿tu amiga?

X-Sí.

Ese chico, Tyler, se acercó diciendo algo, dándome beso en la mejilla y haciendo que me sonrojara un poco ante la situación. Le quito la silla a Mike que estaba sentado al lado mío, antes de que se sentara haciendo que éste se cayera al piso.

-Es como en primer grado, eres como el juguete nuevo-dijo Jessica.

-Sonríe-Antes de que pudiera decir algo Ángela ya me había sacado una foto.-Lo siento, es para el reportaje.

-No hay reportaje, Ángela. No vuelvas a hacerlo-Erik se levantó fingiendo enojo dejándonos a las chicas solas.-Tienes mi apoyo, Bella.-Dijo antes de irse.

-Escribiremos otra editorial sobre los chicos y el alcohol.

-Puedes escribir sobre…desordenes alimenticios. O el relleno de los trajes de baño.

-Ese está muy bueno.

En ese momento, mi vista se desvió. No oí nada más. No vi nada más. Toda mi atención estaba puesta en los cuatro chicos que entraban en la cafetería.

-¿Quiénes son?-Fue lo único que atiné a preguntar.

-Los Cullen.-Dijo Ángela.

-Son hijos adoptivos del Dr. Cullen- A Jessica le empezaron a brillar los ojos. O le gustaba hablar de este tema, o le gustaban los chismes en general.-Se mudaron de Alaska hace unos años.

-Es que no socializan con otros.

-Es que andan juntos.-Parecía hasta emocionada al decir eso con una sonrisa.- Sí, ANDAN juntos. La rubia es Rosalie y el de cabello corto es Emmett. Son como pareja, ni siquiera sé si eso es legal.

-Jessie, ellos no son parientes.

-Sí, pero viven juntos. Eso es raro. Ok, la de cabello corto, Alice. Ella sí es MUY rara. Ella anda con Jasper, el rubio que parece estar sufriendo. El Dr. Cullen es _Cupido_ y _Padre adoptivo._

-Tal vez me adopte.

-¿Quién es él?- dije al ver al quinto chico cruzar la puerta.

-Él es Edward Cullen. Es GUAPÍSIMO obviamente. Pero nadie es suficiente para él. ¿A quién le interesa?-Lo miré y sentí como una sensación recorría todo mi cuerpo. Una sensación difícil de describir. Cómo cuando uno siente una descarga eléctrica al tocar a alguien. Pero fue solo con la mirada.-En serio, no pierdas tu tiempo.

-No planeaba hacerlo

-Sr. Molina.

-Hola, Mike. Ah, Srta. Swan.-Mientras el profesor me saludaba, tuve unos instantes para observar toda la sala. Si no le hubiese prestado atención a Edward Cullen, diría que todo andaba bien. Pero no fue así. Cuando pasé frente al ventilador, se puso nervioso. Estaba con una actitud…como si de un momento a otro fuese a saltar de la silla. Entendí a medias lo que estaba pasando. Yo me tendría que sentar con él, inevitablemente. Era el único lugar que quedaba vacío. Pero ¿por qué se pondría nervioso por eso?

Puso una mano un su rostro tapando su nariz y su boca. ¿?

-Hola ¿es la clase correcta?- Le entregué al profesor la hoja en donde decía mis clases-Gracias, bienvenida a la clase. Estas son tus cosas ¿de acuerdo? Y… Aquí hay un asiento para ti así que adelante. Sigue la clase hasta que te pongas al corriente.-Luego le habló a la clase.-Chicos, hoy observaremos el comportamiento de los platelmintos o gusanos planos…

Edward Cullen parecía aun nervioso, como resistiéndose a irse corriendo, aun no lo entendía. Chequeé que mi cabello no oliera a ninguna sustancia mágica. Al menos no detectable para los muggles. No, todo en orden. Mi cabello olía a mi perfume.

Pude ver en sus ojos una mezcla de terror, enojo y nervios. Durante toda la clase sentí sus ojos sobre mí, pero lo ignoré de todas maneras. Cinco segundos antes de que el timbre tocara se levantó furiosamente de la silla medio corriendo hacia la salida. Me quedé unos segundos sentada ahí. Asustada y confundida.

Cuando fui hasta donde él estaba pude escuchar que quería cambiar su clase, pero todas estaban llenas. Me miró de una manera rabiosa. –Está bien, tendré que aguantarlo.- Indignada salí del lugar. Era obvio que se refería a estar sentado conmigo

¿Qué le pasaba conmigo?

-Es increíble cómo has crecido, y muy hermosa.-Sonreí, esa mujer me había visto por última vez cuando tenía 12 años y había venido unos meses. Me había tenido que venir a ocultar aquí cuando Charlie se había enterado de que Voldemort había vuelto.

* * *

**Si les gustó dejen un Review, lo agradecería. Si quieren que continúe. :)**

-Eh, Bella ¿Te acuerdas de mí?-Miré a Charlie, no me acordaba de él. Pero no quería decírselo al hombre-Una vez fui Santa Claus.

Charlie habló por mi-Waylon, ella no ha estado aquí en Navidad desde que tenía 6 años- Quería pasar la Navidad con Charlie pero me parecía más justo ir a pasarlas con Harry. No me gustaba que estuviera solo, en casa de los Durdsley.- ¿Recuerdas esas botellitas...?

-Ok, deja que se coma su hamburguesa. En cuanto termines voy a traerte tu postre favorito, tarta de moras. Tu padre aun lo pide, todos los jueves.-Era extraño, pero tenía que decir que Charlie era mi padre. Aunque de alguna manera se había comportado siempre como si lo fuera. Le debía mucho.

-Gracias, me encantaría.


	2. Gran consejo

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y ambientes no me pertenecen, son de S.M. y J.K.R. Las locura si me pertenecen.

**Summary:** Bella quiere alejarse de un mundo que quedó devastado por la guerra y decide comenzar una vida nueva junto a su tío Charlie, una vida muggle. Pero no tiene idea de lo que le espera. Encontrará al amor de su vida en su propio mundo. -Solo yo me puedo ir a un lugar esperando una vida muggle, y encontrarme rodeada de lobos y vampiros.

**Capitulo 2 **

**Gran consejo…**

Llamé a Harry por teléfono como le había dicho que lo haría.

-Hola, Harry

-Hola, hermanita ¿como estas? ¿Qué tal Forks?

-Mojado.

-No muy distinto que aquí ¿que tal la escuela?

-Bien, creo.

-¿Te han tratado mal?

-No, no importa. ¿Cómo está todo por allí?

-Bien, pero creo que ya te estoy extrañando. Hermione y Ron andan como tortolos por ahí y Ginni está terminando el último curso en Howarts.

-Ahhh. Esa chica te trae loco Harry.

-Crei que te agradaba

-Claro que me agrada, somos amigas. Ademas, mejor que la odiosa oriental.

-No hables asi de Cho, ha pasado cosas dificiles.

-Es una broma, sabes que no lo digo en serio. Yo creo que tambien los estoy extrañando. Pero bueno, es lo que quiero. –Escuché una risa conocida-¿Está Hermione ahí?

-Sí, ahí te la paso. Chau.

-Hola Bella ¿Qué cuentas?

-Uno, dos , tres.

-Jaja, que graciosa. En serio, ¿como estás? ¿Cómo está todo allí?

-Hermione, vete a un lugar donde no te puedan oir.

-Ok. NO HAY SEÑAL, ESPERA QUE SALGO AL PATIO. Ya está ¿que pasa?

-Hay un chico en la escuela que…

-¿Un chico lindo? Cuenta, cuenta.

-Bueno, si es lindo…Pero ese no es el punto. Me tuve que sentar con él en clase de bilogía. Y actúa como evadiéndome. Es como si me cortara de antemano.

-Pues, preguntale que le pasa. Ve de frente y preguntale por qué es así contigo.

-Ok, lo intentaré. Los quiero, mandales saludos a los chicos.

-Lo haré. Adiós Bella.

* * *

Tenía que hacer lo que Hermione me dijo. Enfrentarme a él y exigirle que me dijera cuál era su problema.

Pero nunca apareció.

Y al día siguiente, tampoco.

Al pasar los días, las cosas se ponían extrañas

* * *

Me caí saliendo de casa, por suerte Charlie estaba ahí.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí. El hielo no ayuda a los descordinados.

-Sí, es por eso que le puse llantas nuevas a la camioneta. Las otras estaban gastadas. Tal vez llegue tarde a cenar, tengo que ir al condado de Mason. A un guardia de seguridad lo mató un animal.

-¿Un animal?

-Sí. Aquí no es como en Inglaterra Bella. Tengo que ir a ayudar.

-Ten cuidado.

-No te preocupes.

-Y, gracias por las llantas.

-Sí. De nada.

-Adiós.

Puse mi mochila en la camioneta y conducí a la escuela.

* * *

-El comité del baile es cosa de chicas, pero tengo que cubrir el reportaje. Y nescesitan a alguien para escoger la música. Así que necesito tus temas favoritos. Ehm,…estaba pensando, ¿tienes con quien ir al…baile?-Por suerte en ese momento apareció Mike interrumpiendo su pregunta.

-¿Qué pasa Arizona? ¿Te gusta la lluvia?-Dijo agitando su gorra mijada encima de mi cabeza- Acostúmbrate.

Miré hacia el asiento en el que ahora había alguien sentado. Parece que Edward Cullen había vuelto. Fui y me senté en el asiento que estaba a su lado.

-Hola. Lamento no haberme presentado, soy Edward Cullen.- Me sorprendí ante su manera de hablar. Era la el tipo de cortesía que solo estaba acostumbrada a ver en Inglaterra. Aquí no es que no fuera amable la gente, pero tenían otra manera de decir las cosas, muy suelta y abiertamente.-¿Tu eres Bella?

-Sí

-Células de raiz de cebolla es lo que tienen en su porta objeto. Separenlas y etiqétenlas en sus fases de mitosis.-El profesor nos había dado la consigna.

-Primero las damas.-¿? No sin duda esto era más de lo que estaba acostumbrada. Parecía hasta absurdo decirlo, porqu tan solo eran gestos que tenía, pero me podía dar cuenta de que no era un chico tan simple. Él no era como los demás. Para bien o para mal, él era diferente

-No estabas.

-Es que…estuve fuera por un par de días, por razones personales.

-Ajam, profase.

-¿Te importa si…miro?-Negué con la cabeza.

-Es profase.

-Sí, lo que dije.

-Ehm, así que te gusta la lluvia.

-¿Me estas hablando del clima?

-Sí… creo que sí.

-No me gusta la lluvia…lo frío, lo humedo nada de eso.

-Mhm.

-¿Qué?

-Nada. Es anafase.

-¿Te importa si miro?

-Adelante.

-Anafase.

-Sí, lo que dije.

-Sí odias la lluvia y el frio, ¿por qué te mudaste al lugar más lluvioso del país?

-Es complicado.

-Creo que podré comprenderlo.-Rayos, ahora tendria que contar la falsa historia. No lo se, a su lado se me hacía dificil mentir.

-Mi madre volvió a casarse.

-Y no te cae bien el tipo o…

-No es eso. Él es muy bueno…

-Es metafase ¿quieres verlo?

-Te creo.

¿Acaso usaba lentes de contacto? Hubiera jurado que sus ojos eran negros la última vez que lo vi.

-¿Usas lentes de contacto?

-No. ¿Por?

-Porque la última vez que te vi tus ojos eran negros y ahora son…-Me interrumpió antes de que pudiera terminar.

-Sí, es la luz fluorecente.- Y luego, se fue.


	3. ¿Accidente o destino?

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y ambientes no me pertenecen, son de S.M. y J.K.R. La locura si me pertenecen.

**Summary:** Bella quiere alejarse de un mundo que quedó devastado por la guerra y decide comenzar una vida nueva junto a su tío Charlie, una vida muggle. Pero no tiene idea de lo que le espera. Encontrará al amor de su vida en su propio mundo. -Solo yo me puedo ir a un lugar esperando una vida muggle, y encontrarme rodeada de lobos y vampiros.

**Capitulo 3 **

**¿Accidente o destino?...**

Estaba viéndolo desde el otro lado del estacionamiento. Yo pude ver que me devolvió la mirada. Había un montón de autos atravesados entre nosotros, a metros de distancia parecía que nuestras miradas se conectaban. No me explico lo que pasó después.

Yo estaba con los auriculares escuchando música, no entiendo como no pude ver lo que se venía. Generalmente, en realidad siempre, mis reflejos eran buenos no se que pasó en ese momento. La camioneta de Tyler resbaló con la humedad del piso y se me tiró encima. Mi reacción habría sido sacar mi varita, pero no la tenía a mano. Me quedé quieta, en shock, sin saber qué hacer.

Pero en ese momento, como un rayo, sentí algo que me tiró. No brusco, si no lenta y suavemente al piso. Vi una mano aboyando la camioneta. Cuando lo vi, a quien pertenecía esa mano. Nuestras miradas nuevamente se encontraron, mucho más cerca esta vez. Lo miré asustada. No entendía nada en ese momento. Nada.

Se escapó de allí como si estuviera avergonzado, arrepentido. No sabía qué hacer. Me quedé absorta mirando la abolladura que solo él con su fuerza le había hecho al auto. Todos se acercaron a ayudarme. Tyler sacó la cabeza por la ventanilla para disculparse. Estaba tan sorprendido como yo…o no tanto como yo. Me preguntaba como estaba, como me sentía. ¿Qué cómo me sentía? Si tuviera que describirlo…no podría. Aterrada, horrorizada, no entendía nada.

* * *

Estaba en el hospital, sentada en la camilla, esperando a Charlie y al Doctor. Charlie llegó enseguida. Entró acelerado empujando las puertas (pobres puertitas).

-Tú y yo vamos a hablar.-Dijo señalando a Tyler

-Estoy bien, cálmate.

-Bella, de veras lo siento. Traté de parar.

-Lo sé está bien.

-No. Créeme que no está bien.

-No fue su culpa.-Intenté calmarlo pero no pude.

-Pude haberte matado, ¿lo entiendes?-Esa parte fue un poco más para mí. Reprochándome que no traía mi varita encima.

-Sí, pero no fue así.

-Despídete de tu licencia (tranquila licencia, nos volveremos a ver, PRONTO MUAJAJAJA).

-Me dijeron que la hija del jefe está aquí.-Oí la voz del Dr. Cullen. Pero no pude reconocerlo hasta que lo vi.

-Dr. Cullen.

-Charlie. Yo me encargo Jackie. ¿Isabella?

-Bella. –Dije fríamente. No me gustaba que me llamasen así.

-Bueno, Bella, esa caída fue fuerte. ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien.- Bueno, físicamente sí me sentía bien.

-Mira aquí.-Me hizo el ejercicio de la linterna para ver si tenía algo en los ojos. -Podrías experimentar estrés post-traumático o desorientación. Pero tus signos vitales están bien. Y no hay lesión en la cabeza. Creo que vas a estar bien.

-Bella, de veras lo siento. Perdón.-Charlie no lo dejó terminar y corrió la cortina.

-Pudo haber sido peor si Edward un hubiera estado ahí. Él me salvó.

-¿Edward? ¿Tu muchacho?

-Sí fue muy impresionante como llegó tan rápido, no estaba cerca de mi.-No estaba bastante lejos de hecho.

-Creo que tuviste suerte.-Me quede esperando por alguna explicación.-Charlie.

-Tengo que firmar unos papeles, deberías…llamar a tu hermano.

-¿Se lo dijiste?-Me hizo una seña.-Genial, ahora se pondrá histérico.

* * *

X-Quince personas lo vieron.

X-¿Qué se suponía que iba a hacer? No iba a dejarla morir.

X –Esto no se trata solo de ti, sino de todos nosotros.

X-Mejor hablemos en mi oficina.

No, yo me enteraría. Me lo diga o no.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo?

X-Rosalie, ven vamos.

-¿Qué?

-¿Como…llegaste a mi tan rápido?

-Estaba ahí junto a ti, Bella.

-No estabas junto a tu auto. Al otro lado.

-No, no es cierto.

-Sí, si es cierto.-Era la palabra de él contra la mía, pero yo quería…un momento.

-Te golpeaste la cabeza, estás confundida.

-No, yo sé lo que vi.-Creo que empezaba a darme cuenta. Si a mi me decían "Estabas haciendo magia" yo diria "No, claro que no". Tal vez… pero no era un mago. Si no habría necesitado una varita para llegar tan rápido. Además…

-Y…¿qué crees haber visto?

-Tu…detuviste la camioneta…la empujaste con tu mano.

-Nadie te creera.-Se equivocaba, alguien me iba a creer. Y estaba segura de que iba a decirme quien era Edward Cullen.

-No iba a decírselo a nadie. Solo necesito saber la verdad.

-¿No puedes simplemente darme las gracias y olvidarlo?- Claro, como si fuera tan simple.

-Gracias.

-No vas a olvidarlo, ¿no?

-No

-Entonces espero que disfrutes de la decepción.

Finalmente me fui a mi casa. No diria nada, por ahora. Pero si no me lo decía, tendría que averiguarlo.

Le dije a Charlie que estaba cansada, que quería dormir. Intentaría olvidarlo.

Empecé a soñar, con todo lo que había pasado, con él. Tal vez, era algo más para mi. Me desperté agitada. Sentí que estaba ahí en frente mio. Prendí la luz. Todo esto estaba afectandome. Y esa fue la primera noche que soñé con él.

* * *

-No debemos ser amigos Bella.

-Deberías haberte dado cuenta antes. Me hubieras dejado morir.-No estaba segura de mis palabras, tal vez solo lo decía para sacarle la verdad. No lo se, pero tenía el presentimiento de que así debía decirle.-Y te ahorrabas el remordimiento.

-¿Crees que me arrepiento de haberte salvado?

-Es obvio, lo que no entiendo es por qué.

-No entiendes nada.-Da ah.

Alice, su hermana, se me acercó. Parecía una linda chica, tenía una sonrisa amable casi siempre. O siempre. Como si estuviera alegre todo el tiempo.

-Hola, ¿vienes con nosotros?

-El autobús está lleno.

-Me miró con curiosidad y subío tras Edward.

* * *

-Harry volvió a llamar, otra vez.

-Culpa tuya. No debiste haberle contado del accidente. ¿Terminaste?

Lavé el plato en el que había comido.

-Se preocupa por ti, es normal. Es tu hermano. Se lo nota diferente.

-Si, todos estamos un poco más tranquilos ¿no?. Además con lo de Ginni…-Sonreí al final. Me encantaba que estuvieran juntos. Ella siempre había demostrado un carácter romántico al estar cerca de él. Lo amaba, y él a ella. Yo estaba feliz de que hubiese encontrado alguien que fuera su "alma gemela". Yo siempre tuve que lidiar con chicas que decían "estar enamoradas" de él. Pero la verdad era que solo lo querían porque era famoso.

-Sí.

* * *

**Hola. Tengo que agradecerles a todos lo****s que siguen esta historia, a los que la pusieron en favoritos y alertas. Gracias por esperar tanto, etaba ansiosa x subir este capi!**


	4. Complicando todo

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y ambientes no me pertenecen, son de S.M. y J.K.R. La locura si me pertenecen.

**Summary:** Bella quiere alejarse de un mundo que quedó devastado por la guerra y decide comenzar una vida nueva junto a su tío Charlie, una vida muggle. Pero no tiene idea de lo que le espera. Encontrará al amor de su vida en su propio mundo. -Solo yo me puedo ir a un lugar esperando una vida muggle, y encontrarme rodeada de lobos y vampiros.

**Capitulo 4**

**Complicando todo**

No podía guardármelo para mi tenía que hablar con alguien.

Le mande un mensaje a Hermione de que debía hablar con ella.

-Hola, Bella ¿Qué pasa?

-Recuerdas del chico del que te conté.

-Sí, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sigue esquivando?

-Sí, bueno. No es eso. Nos presentamos, es un chico muy educado. El tema es que… ¿recuerdas cuando Charlie llamó a Harry por lo del accidente?

-Sí.

-Bueno, él me salvó. Solo empujó la camioneta y listo. Me dijo que fue una "descarga de adrenalina" pero yo se que algo trama.

-Y…

-¡Por favor! Me conoces. No me voy a quedar de brazos crusados quiero saber que le pasa.

-Es verdad. Olvidé que hablaba con Isabella Nadasemeescapa Potter.

-¿Pero que puedo hacer?¿Qué harías tu?

-Bella lo único que puedes hacer es esperar, conócelo un poco más.

-Sí, creo. Por otro lado, un chico me invitó al baile.

-¡¿Y qué le dijiste?!

-Que no, obviamente. Además no voy a ir al baile, ese día tengo planeado ir a visitarlos.

-¿Enserio? ¿Por qué no vas? Nosotros podemos esperar.

-Me parece que no. Además tengo ganas de volver a verlos. Y debo calmar un poco a Harry.

-Hablando de Harry quiere hablar contigo.

-Hola, Harry.

-Bella, te estuve llamando, ¿Por qué no me atendías tú?

-Pues, ¿será porque ahora voy a la escuela?

-Bella, debes entender que estoy preocupado por ti ¡Estas en otro continente! Entiende que estuve a punto de perderte tantas veces.

-Bueno, y tú debes entender que no me morí antes y que no me voy a morir por eso. Además ya se cuidarme sola sin ayuda.

-Por lo que se tú no te salvaste de esta de no ser por "ayuda".

-Harry no lo sé, no recuerdo muy bien lo que paso. Estoy bien, eso sí lo sé. Te quiero hermanito, un beso. Adiós.

-Yo también te quiero. Adiós.

Ok, no me había solucionado en nada, seguía con esa duda ahí. Tenía que hacer como había hecho siempre. Cada vez que una duda se me presentaba, me hacia la pregunta las veces que fuera necesaria para descubrir una solución. Sabía lo que ahora debía de hacer. Reunir todo lo que tenia y ver qué podía hacer con ello.

Bueno, no tenía muchos datos. Solo que era muy rápido y muy fuerte. Demasiado. Era muy pálido, más de lo normal. Sus ojos eran negros y luego dorados. Y era hermoso, perfecto. Toda su familia era así. Eran parecidos, a pesar de no ser familia de sangre.

Ok, no era sencillo. Alguien así. De hecho, no sé porqué, se me presentó un pensamiento. Los libros. Ya me estaba pareciendo a Hermione. Hice aparecer libros de los que yo usaba en la escuela. Uno me llamó la atención. El de las criaturas mágicas. Tal vez…Me costaba pensar en que él fuera…bueno, una criatura mágica y no una persona, común y corriente. Pero me quedaba revisar.

Pasé el abecedario entero de criaturas. Una me llamó la atención. Vampiros. Ok, vampiros. Súper-fuerza, súper-velocidad, piel fría…Al ir leyendo, me di cuenta de que no quería seguir. Pero, ¿qué me pasaba? Tal vez no era solo curiosidad lo que sentía por él. ¿Y si era algo más? Algo más…

Algo más…algo más. Tal vez no era puro orgullo. Tal vez…solo tal vez sentía algo por él. Digo, nunca nadie me había llamado tanto la atención…

-La Push, nena. ¿Quieres ir?-La voz de Eric devolvió mis pensamientos a la realidad.

-¿A la playa?

-Sí, la que está en la reservación. Iremos mañana.

-Tiene unas olas inmensas.

-Y veremos ballenas.

-La Push, LA PUSH.

-Creo que iré si no la vuelves a nombrar.

Fui a servirme el almuerzo. No me gustaba mucho la carne, así que aquí fingía ser vegetariana. Aunque no lo era totalmente.

Cuando me estaba sirviendo tire una manzana. No note que Edward estaba aquí hasta que la manzana reboto contra su zapato y a su mano.

-Tus cambios de humor hacen que me duela la cabeza.

-Dije que sería mejor que no fuésemos amigos, no que no quiera serlo.

-¿Y que se supone que eso significa?-Cuestioné.

-Que si fueras un poco inteligente te alejarías de mí.

-Supongamos por un momento que no lo soy-Odiaba que cuestionen mi inteligencia-¿Me dirías la verdad?

-No. Pero preferiría escuchar que piensas tú.

-Tal vez, arañas radioactivas…kryptonita.-Bromee seriamente.

-Cosas de superhéroes. Pero ¿y si no soy el héroe? ¿Y si soy el malo?

-No lo eres. Sé que aparentas ser de una manera que no eres para que nadie se acerque a ti.-Me lo habían dicho algún día. Harry, de hecho. En la edad en la que todas las chicas empiezan a tener novio yo era la que "se negaba". Él me tomo del brazo y me dijo: Bella, se por qué ningún chico se te acerca. Aparentas ser una chica dura y fría, para que nadie vea el corazón de dulce de leche que tienes. Sonreí mentalmente ante ese tierno recuerdo. Pero tenía que concentrarme en lo que estaba pasando ahora.-Es una especie de máscara.-Puso una cara seria y pensativa, la cual miré de reojo. No me aguanté, era tan…no me aguanté y se lo dije.- ¿Por qué no hacemos algo juntos?-Sonrió-Todos van a ir a la playa, ven- _Más despacio, más despacio _pensé.-Quiero decir, relájate un poco y divierte.

-¿Cuál playa?-Parecía dispuesto a ir…

-La Push-pero su expresión cambió de inmediato cuando le dije el nombre.- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué hay de malo con esa playa?

-Hay…demasiada gente.

-Está bien…-se fue a sentar a su mesa.

_¿Quien__ eres Edward Cullen? ¿Qué eres?_

-¿Y?-Preguntó Mike cuando volví.

-¿Qué?

-¿Irás?

-No, tengo cosas que hacer. Pero les habiso si voy de último momento.

-¿Y qué hay de Edward? ¿Él irá? Vi que se lo estabas preguntando allí.-Me dijo Jessica en secreto.

-No, me parece que no…parece que no le gusta mucho esa playa.

Llegué a casa y Charlie estaba con Billy viendo un partido. Terminé mi tarea y salí un rato al patio para tomar aire, me quedé un rato allí hasta que vi que Jacob se acercaba del otro lado de la calle.

-Está Billy aquí, ¿verdad?

-Sí. Está dentro, pasa si quieres.

-Hoy tus amigos vinieron a la playa. Dijeron que tu tenias cosas que hacer y por eso no viniste.

-Bueno, no son mis amigos exactamente. Apenas los conosco. Les dije eso porque si no no me dejarían en paz. No tenía ganas de ir, no estaba de animo.

Se quedó callado durante unos minutos.

-¿Así que… invitaste a Edward Cullen?

-Sí. Crei que quizas querria ir pero parece que tiene cierta…resistencia a ese lugar.

-Los Cullen casi no se acercan a la reservación.

-¿Por qué?

-Nada.-Dijo como queriéndose sacar el tema de encima.

-Dime.

-Es que no puedo.

-Se guardar un secreto.

-Es solo una antigua historia de terror. Solo no te juntes mucho con ellos, no son de fiar.-Justo en ese momento salieron Billy y Charlie por la puerta.

**Sorry por no haber actualizado antes. Gracias a todos los que siguen el fic y dejan reviews y todo eso ;) La verdad es que veia que todos tenian una version de este tipo de crossover y bueno…yo queria tener la mia. Bsos a todos, y en especial a mi mejor que me ayudo en este capi.**


	5. A punto de estallar

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y ambientes no me pertenecen, son de S.M. y J.K.R. (últimamente más S.M. que nada). La locuras si me pertenecen pero lo demás, todo lo aburrido de relleno es obra de mi otro yo. :P

**Summary:** Bella quiere alejarse de un mundo que quedó devastado por la guerra y decide comenzar una vida nueva junto a su tío Charlie, una vida muggle. Pero no tiene idea de lo que le espera. Encontrará al amor de su vida en su propio mundo. -Solo yo me puedo ir a un lugar esperando una vida muggle, y encontrarme rodeada de lobos y vampiros.

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

**A punto de estallar**

Secretos, secretos y secretos. Secretos de un lado, del otro. Arriba, abajo. Estaba harta. Quería gritar a los cuatro vientos. _¡Soy una bruja! ¡ ¿Y tu quien eres Edward Cullen?! ¡ ¿Qué eres?!_

Gritar, quería gritar. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué razón querría gritarle? ¿Por qué había estallado dentro de mí ese sentimiento? No, no podía ser pura curiosidad. Admito que él llamaba la atención olímpicamente. Pero era algo más. Debía sincerarme con migo misma.

_Vamos ¿qué es lo que sientes?_

_No lo sé, no tengo la menor idea._

_¿Te gusta?_

_No sé._

_Di la verdad._

_Bueno. Sí, un poco._

_Bella…_

_Está bien. Me gusta, me encanta. Es hermoso ¿qué quieres?_

_¿Lo quieres?_

_¿Quererlo? Ni siquiera lo conozco._

_Pero, lo deseas._

_Admito que tiene cierto misterio._

_Misterio que te gusta._

_He vivido toda mi vida en un mundo de misterios. ¡Mírame! ¡Yo soy un misterio! Puedo hacer magia. La magia es un misterio. ¿Cómo no iba a encantarme su misteriosa forma de ser?_

_¿Yo dije eso?_

_¡Sí, lo dije! ¡Amo a Edward Cullen!_

_¿Q q…qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Lo amas? ¿Lo amo?_

_¡Sí! Lo dije y lo volvería a decir. Lo gritaría. Se lo gritaría en la cara. Edward Cullen: Te amo._

Me sentí liberada después de conversar con mi yo interior. Claro que lo amaba, a pesar de no conocerlo. Es fácil amar a alguien a quien conoces. Pero es algo especial, excepcional, casi insólito, amar a alguien sin conocerlo. "Amor a primera vista" tal vez. No, no lo amaba por su apariencia. Era otra cosa. Algo más fuerte. Su misteriosa personalidad. Su profunda mirada, tan profunda era que si me miraba sentía que me atravesaba. Su reservada actitud, todo. Absolutamente todo de él me incitaba a querer conocerlo. A ver qué había detrás de esa dura y conminatoria máscara.

Y tenía que saber qué máscara era aquella. Yo sabía que tenía que ver con _mí_ mundo. Y por eso me refería a que creía, _ahora más firmemente_, que era un vampiro. Pero tampoco podía ir y decirle _"Hola, que tal Edward, se que eres un vampiro. Pero no te preocupes yo soy una bruja"_. Yo siempre he tenido una especie de _sexto sentido_, según mi hermano, con las personas. Cuando conocimos a Hermione y Ron yo sabía que eran buenas personas, que eran distintos a los demás. Que eran verdaderos amigos. Distinto fue con Draco Malfoy.

_**Flashback**_

_-Es cierto lo que decían en el tren. Los hermanos Potter han venido a Howarts. Ellos son Crabbe y Goyle, Yo soy Malfoy. Draco Malfoy.-Hizo amague de darle la mano a mi hermano. Gesto que impedí._

_Ronald soltó una risita ante mi gesto territorial._

_-¿Crees que eso fue gracioso? Lo gracioso es como te ves. Tú cara y tu ropa usada y vieja. Debes ser un Weasley._

_Ese chico no me gustaba nada._

_-Se darán cuenta de que algunas familias son mejores que otras. Potters. La amistad con los equivocados no les conviene._

_-Ya sabemos quién es el equivocado, muchas gracias.-Salté de mis casillas. Para mi, personas como Ronald no eran definidas por su dinero. Él en cambio me parecía desubicado, despreciable y descortés._

_**Fin del Flashback **_

Y Edward, con respecto a ese "sexto sentido" me parecía alguien que valía la pena conocer.

* * *

El día siguiente fue de lo más aburrido. Hubo sol. Claramente, los Cullen no aparecieron por allí. Ángela y Jessica hablaron del baile y de qué se pondrían. Irían a Port Ángeles a comprar sus vestidos. Yo quise acompañarlas. No por los vestidos, quería compran un libro. Había visto que en una tienda vendían libros de los Quileutes y sus leyendas. Quería saber si ellos sabían algo sobre los vampiros de aquí.

* * *

-¿En verdad tienes que irte ese día?

-Sí, Ángela ya saqué mi pasaje. Oh, ese es lindo.

-Sí, me gusta el celeste también.

-Que pena que decepciones a Tyler.

-¿Tyler iba a invitar a Bella? ¿Cómo lo sabes Jessi?

-Mike me lo dijo, dijo que la invitaría. Como una especie de "disculpa" por lo que pasó.-Jessica, con su odioso tono de voz, parecía celosa y hasta envidiosa. Y yo conocía personas así.

Disculpen chicas, tengo que ir a una librería. Las veo en el restaurante.

-Ok. Nos vemos.

* * *

Conseguí el libro, cuando salí ya estaba oscureciendo. Para llegar más rápido tomé una especie de "atajo" por un callejón.

En ese preciso momento en el que tomé el callejón sentí como una sensación extraña. Me sentí como en una de esas películas en la que la idiota, es decir, protagonista, se va por un callejón a la noche y termina violada y asesinada. Me reí ante ese pensamiento. Típico de mi "hacerme la película".

No debí haberme reído tanto. Vi un par de tipos caminando hacia el callejón del lado contrario. Me fui de ahí, el callejón se estrechaba así que preferí irme.

_Frecuencia cardíaca: Normal_

Por un minuto pensé y recordé. Eran los tipos que nos habían visto con los vestidos en la tienda de ropa, mejor dicho habían visto a Ángela y Jessica, y les habían gritado.

-Te vi comprando vestidos.

Mi mente ya no funcionaba, solo caminaba lo más rapido que mis piernas me permitían en ese momento, tratando de salir de ahí.

_Frecuencia cardíaca: Rápida_

-¿A dónde vas?

Fue cuando en verdad me asusté. Ya no caminaba, corría. Otros dos tipos venían del otro lado.

_Frecuencia cardíaca: Corazón epiléptico._

De un momento al otro me vi acorralada por cinco o seis, definitivamente era la idiota protagonista de la película. _Idiota eres, de eso no hay duda. Eres una bruja Isabella, y encima sin varita._Hablaban entre ellos pero no pude escuchar que decían. Jamás había estado tan aterrada. _Sin duda, eres estúpida. Luchaste contra béstias, criaturas mágicas, el mago más peligroso del mundo y tienes miedo de seis humanos. ¿Querías saber que se siente ser un humano común y corriente? Ahora lo sabes. Ahora levanta la cabeza y camina hacia algún lado como si no les tuvieras miedo._

_Frecuencia cardíaca: A punto de estallar_

* * *

**Hola **

**Es un Capi corto, ya se, pero es que no pude escribir mucho más, el proximo capitulo sera más largo lo prometo.**

**Se que desaparecí un buen tiempo.**

**Espero que sigan ahí.**

**Recuerden que esto es solo una introducción, la historia de verdad comienza muy pronto pero sean pacientes.**

**Quiero agradecer a todos los que me dejan comentarios y decirle a Asuen que me encantan sus "continua" (? jajjaja**

**Saludos **


	6. ¿Una cita?

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y ambientes no me pertenecen, son de S.M. y J.K.R. (últimamente más S.M. que nada). Todo lo que no cuadra me pertenece a mí.

**Summary:** Bella quiere alejarse de un mundo que quedó devastado por la guerra y decide comenzar una vida nueva junto a su tío Charlie, una vida muggle. Pero no tiene idea de lo que le espera. Encontrará al amor de su vida en su propio mundo. -Solo yo me puedo ir a un lugar esperando una vida muggle, y encontrarme rodeada de lobos y vampiros.

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

**¿Una cita?**

Sin duda, no me esperaba lo siguiente. El rugido de un auto y aquellos estúpidos quedarón confundidos por las luces de éste. Mayor fue mi sorpresa cuando vi quien salió del auto.

-Sube al auto-... _Bien, si hubieses hecho algo… no es como si te salvaran la vida, ¿o sí?_ Caminó unos pasos de manera decidida hacia ellos. _¡ES UN VAMPIRO! Si no haces algo en este instante habrá una masacre aquí…Por otro lado se lo merecen._

Pero el instinto se apoderó de ellos y salieron corriendo. Edward se giró para el auto y yo lo miré con ojos suplicantes para que volviera. Éste lo hizo. Estando ambos en el auto, arrancó. Parecía furioso por la manera en que conducía.

-Deberías usar tu cinturón.

-Creo que tú deberías usarlo.

Tenía que terminar con esto de una vez.

-Pero creo que no lo necesitas ¿verdad?.-Hizo caso omiso a mi comentario.-Sé lo que ocultas. Y créeme que tu no eres el único que oculta algo.

Él auto se detubo. Me miró entre confundido y ansioso.

-Sé que se siente tener que aparentar ser alguien más. Sé que ocultas bajo esa máscara de indiferencia. Sé que vives fingiendo ser un humano. Pero no lo eres.

-¿Qué es lo que sabes?

-Eres un vampiro.

-Y si lo sabes ¿por qué no sales corriendo?

-Sé que no me harás daño. No te alimentas de humanos.

-Sí, pero eso no quiere decir que no esté desesperadamente tentado de matarte en éste momento.

-Pero no lo harás. Y yo tampoco soy una humana común y corriente.-Me miró tratando de comprender.-Soy una bruja, y no cualquiera si me preguntas.

-¿Bruja?-Dijo con tono de burla.- A mi no me lo pareces.

-Y a mí no me pareciste un vampiro cuando me miraste ese día en la cafetería, sin embargo…No hay un estereotipo real de las brujas. Al igual que de los magos…o los vampiros. No somos como los muggles creen.

-¿Muggles?

-Personas sin magia.

-Creo que necesitas comer algo ¿no?.-Dijo señalando un restaurante que estaba a unos metros de donde nos encontrábamos.

Salimos del auto y entramos al local. Nos sentamos en una mesa y pedí mi orden. La mesera parecía estar coqueteando con él.

-Entonces ¿quieres hablar de esto?

-¿De qué?

-Por favor, como si no supiera que me estabas siguiendo.

-No tengo la fuerza suficiente para mantenerme alejado de ti.

-No lo hagas.

-Debo hacerlo. ¿Qué pasa si un día simplemente te cortas, o algo, y yo como un loco salto a tu cuello?

-Mira, confío en que no lo harás. Y, si llega a ocurrir algo…tendré lista mi varita para defenderme.

-No hables como si yo no fuera increiblemente peligroso para ti.-Mi orden ya había llegado por lo que comí un poco.

-Lo eres en este momento. Ya que no traigo mi varita conmigo. Pero, si así fuera, podría defenderme.

-Los vampiros somos inmortales, creo que lo sabes.

-Dije defenderme, no matarte. Y aunque pudiera no lo haría.

Nos quedamos unos segundos en silencio.

-Es frustrante.

-¿Qué?

-Puedo leer la mente de todos aquí. Exepto la tuya.

-¿Puedes leer mentes?

-Es un don que tenemos algunos de nosotros.

-Y ¿por qué no puedes leer mi mente?- No estaba utilizando ningun hechizo eneste momento de Oclumancia.

-No lo sé. Y… tú…que es lo que…

-Soy una bruja …o hechicera. Puedo hacer magia y …eso.

-Lo dices como si fuera nada.

-Es común para mi. Llevo toda mi vida con esto. Y tú ¿hace cuanto que tienes 17?

-Bastante. Casi un siglo.

Parecía una conversación de dos viejos amigos. Hablando de cosas mágicas y vampíricas, como si fuese algo cotidiano…bueno, lo era para nosotros.

Mi telefono sonó en medio de la cena. Era Angela. Contesté y le expliqué lo que había pasado.

-¿¡ESTAS CENANDO CON EDWARD CULLEN!?

-No…bueno sí pero…-Me puse nerviosa al darme cuenta de que él la estaba escuchando.

-Saldré un momento.-Al parecer se dio cuenta.

-¡ESTAS TENIENDO UNA CITA CON ÉL!

-No, no es una cita. Solo nos encontramos y …bueno.

-No te preocupes, no le diremos a Jessy. Ella está obsesionada con él, si lo supiera probablemente te odiaría en silencio.

-Ok, adiós.

Edward se volvió a sentar a mi lado. Le dediqué una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Creo que debería llevarte a tu casa ¿no?

-Sí creo.

El camino de vuelta fue silencioso exepto por el radio en el que sonaba la canción Lithium de Evanecense.

Me bajé del auto y me despedí de él amablemente.

-Adiós Bella y…

-Está bien, nadie tiene que enterarse de que fue una cita.

Me sonrió desde el auto y se fue.

* * *

**Se perfectamente que tarde demasiado y que este capi es muy corto pero prometo compensar con lo q sigue**

**PD: me castigarán por tardar tanto en la compu y no dejarsela a mi mamá pero se que uds lo valen**


	7. Back to the Past l : How I met my brothe

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y ambientes no me pertenecen, son de S.M. y J.K.R. (Ahora más J.K.R.). Lo demás seguro es obra de jebús

**Aclaración: **Estos Back to the Past son capítulos en tercera persona que tienen lugar antes de la historia. Son como Flashbacks pero no son flash. Ni idea si alguien lo hicieron antes pero la idea se me ocurrió de repente.

**Summary:** Bella quiere alejarse de un mundo que quedó devastado por la guerra y decide comenzar una vida nueva junto a su tío Charlie, una vida muggle. Pero no tiene idea de lo que le espera. Encontrará al amor de su vida en su propio mundo. -Solo yo me puedo ir a un lugar esperando una vida muggle, y encontrarme rodeada de lobos y vampiros.

* * *

**Back to the Past **

**1: How I met my brother**

Una Bella de tan solo 11 años estaba sentada en el sofá de la casa de su tío Charlie, mirando la televisión. Le encantaba ese aparato muggle.

Recordaba que unos años atrás su tío Charlie le había contado el por qué no vivía con sus padres. Ellos habían muerto. Un hombre malo los había asesinado. Y antes de que eso ocurriera, sus padres se la entregaron por su seguridad. Pero había algo que ella ignoraba, algo importante.

Un hombre de treinta y tantos años, sentado la pequeña mesa de la cocina, miraba el suelo sin saber cómo lidiar con esto. ¿Cómo le dices a tu sobrina de 11 años que tiene un hermano? Pero, decidido, salió de allí y se dispuso a contarle toda la verdad.

-Bells. Quiero hablar contigo.

-¿Qué pasa, tío?-La pequeña apagó la tele.-Pareces preocupado.

La miró con ojos tiernos.

-Tienes la inteligencia de tu madre pequeña. Siempre tan intuitiva.-La niña solo sonrió.-Quiero contarte algo de…tu pasado.

-¿Es lo de…mamá y papá?

-Sí, no te he contado todo sobre esa noche. Tenías solo 6 años, eras muy pequeña para saber toda la verdad. Pero ahora eres grande, y puedes comprender.

-Adelante.

-Un 31 de Julio Lily Evans Potter no solo dio a luz a una pequeña y hermosa niña, sino también a…un niño.

-Es decir que…

-Tienes un hermano Bella.-Las palabras cayeron como agua fría. ¿UN HERMANO?- Se que…esto es una sorpresa para ti pero…no te lo podía decir. ¿Entiendes?

-¿Es por eso que hemos vivido siempre ocultos?

-Eres famosa Bella, eres la hermana del niño que vivió. No quería exponerte a eso. Esa noche. Estábamos en la casa de Lily y James. Habíamos cenado y estábamos tomando un café. Recuerdo que tu padre te tenía en brazos por que no te dormías. Tu madre estaba arriba, acostando a tu hermano. Pero sentimos la presencia maligna. Tu padre me dijo que te cuidara bien, yo no lo entendí en el momento. Pero luego me dijo que huyera. Yo lo hice, pero él se enfrentó al que no debe ser nombrado. Tu madre estaba arriba con tu hermano y…luego él los mató a ambos…pero tu hermano…tu hermano sobrevivió.

-Tranquilo tío, no llores. No fue tu culpa. ¿Cómo…-Bella no se atrevía a preguntar- ¿Cómo se llama?

-Se llama Harry.

* * *

-Claro que lo sabía. Mi perfecta hermana era igual que tú.- prácticamente escupió esas palabras- Mis padres estaban…tan complacidos cuando recibió su carta. "Tenemos una bruja en la familia, maravilloso". Yo era la única que sabía lo que era, una aberración. Luego se casó con Potter, y cuando tu y tu hermana nacieron comprendí que serian como ella. Igual de…anormal. No sé como logró que la hicieran mil pedazos.Y también a tu hermana.

-¿Pedazos? ¡Dijeron que había muerto en un accidente!

-¡¿Que Lily y James Potter murieron en un accidente?!

-Y su hermana también.

-Eso es un ultraje, Isabella Potter está viva.

-¿Tengo una hermana?

-Oh, si, Harry vamos…te explicaré en el camino.

Harry Potter, ese nombre le había dado vueltas a la cabeza durante todo un mes. Cruzó la aparentemente solida pared de ladrillos y se encontró al fin en la famosa plataforma 9 y ¾.

-¿Cómo sabré si es él?

-Lo sabrás, créeme. Y si no…tiene una cicatriz en forma de rayo, producto de aquella noche.

-Ok-suspiró.

-Cuídate, te quiero mucho Bellsy.

-Te quiero mucho tío.

Se despidieron uno del otro con un abrazo y ella se encaminó hacia el tren.

Por suerte encontró un vagón del tren vacío.

Se sentó y comenzó a leer un libro sobre pociones mágicas que quería aprender antes de estar ya en el colegio. Un rato después escuchó un par de golpes contra la puerta.

Miró a través del vidrio. Un niño de cabello azabache y apariencia desalineada abría la puerta. -Disculpa, ¿puedo sentarme aquí?

-Claro, siéntate.

Bella no podía dejar de mirar aquellos ojos celestes cubiertos por unos anteojos rotos. No podía evitar pensar que le recordaban a los de alguien…

-¿Harry?

-Eh…sí…¿cómo supiste mi nombre?

-Harry-sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y comenzó a respirar agitadamente.-Soy…soy-Corrió a la puerta y lo abrazó.-Soy tu hermana. Soy Isabella.

-¿Isabella? ¿Tú eres Isabella?-Los hermanos Potter se quedaron abrazados hasta que un tercero llegó. Rompieron el abrazo y se sentaron uno frente al otro.

-Disculpen…¿puedo sentarme aquí?-El pelirrojo ya estaba sentado junto a la morena.-Oh por dios, ustedes son los hermanos Potter.

Ambos intercambiaron miradas cómplices y entendieron que, a partir de ese momento, jamás volverían a separarse. Les aguardaba un camino de fama y lucha que afrontarían uno junto al otro.

-Harry- Le susurró al oído.- Tienes los ojos de mamá

* * *

**Hola :)**

**Quería agradecerles y contestarles los reviews.**

**isa-21: Sorry es que, una cosa llevo a la otra y no pude escribir. Gracias a vos por comentar!**

**Alejadra Cullen: Jaja no nada más me usaron la compu todo el día ( y eso que es mia ) y me obligaron a ver el show de shakira en vivo en paris XD.**

**LizieRossemary12 : AYYY ALGUIEN CREE Q MI HISTORIA ES GENIAL AYY TENGO UNA FAN NUMERO UNOO!AHHHH cuando lei tu comentario me quede como PUKE RAINBOW que vomitaba arcoiris jajja**

**cuando lei los tres comentarios la verdad me llene de la alegria que solo puede sentir una madre despues de parir (? en serio me quede pensando toda la noche en uds tres :3 :) espero q este capi les guste llevaba tiempo queriando escribir de como se conocieron y bueno al fin lo hice.**

**LAS QUIERO (o LOS, pero no creo que hayan hombres leyendo esto) oo si? **

**TODOS LOS SEXYS Q ESTEN LEYENDO ESTO REPORTENSE XD**


	8. TELL THE TRUTH

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y ambientes no me pertenecen, son de S.M. y J.K.R. Y el resto es mío y de mi maravillosa mente mágica.

**Summary:** Bella quiere alejarse de un mundo que quedó devastado por la guerra y decide comenzar una vida nueva junto a su tío Charlie, una vida muggle. Pero no tiene idea de lo que le espera. Encontrará al amor de su vida en su propio mundo. -Solo yo me puedo ir a un lugar esperando una vida muggle, y encontrarme rodeada de lobos y vampiros.

* * *

**Capitulo 8**

**TELL THE TRUTH**

Me tiré en mi cama a intentar dormir. Suerte que Charlie había tenido que trabajar hasta tarde. Me acomodé entre las sábanas pensando en lo que había pasado hoy y rememorando sus palabras. _"No tengo la fuerza suficiente para mantenerme alejado de ti." _No estaba segura de que había sido. Tal vez solo sentía deseos de tomar mi cuello ymorderlo para quitarme toda la sangre del cuerpo. O tal vez él también sienta algo más. Tenía que averiguarlo. No podía hacerme falsas ilusiones.

Entre sueños, escuché el sonido de la puerta. Me desperté. Había dormido poco más de una hora.

-Bella, ¿estás ahí?.-Bajé de inmediato.

Me froté un ojo.

-Si estaba durmiendo, ¿qué ocurre?.-Terminé de bajar el último escalón.

-Siéntate, tengo que hablar contigo.

Nos sentamos en la mesa uno frente al otro.

-Están pasando cosas extrañas aquí.

-¿Qué tan extrañas?

-Han habido desapariciones y asesinatos. Aún no encontramos algún culpable. Pero quiero que, en tanto estés aquí, lleves tu varita. Solo por si acaso.

-Está bien, lo haré.- No iba a discutir con Charlie.

-Ahora ve a dormir. Hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana.

* * *

-¿Qué es eso?-Preguntó Edward que estaba sentado junto a mi en Biología.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Hueles distinto.

-¿Como a qué?

-Como a almendras quemadas.

-Es ésto.-Saqué de mi manga la punta de mi varita hecha de madera de almendros y centro de pluma de fénix.

-Oh, ¿lo trajiste por mí?

-No exactamente. Parece que esta zona es insegura y ...a Charlie lo dejaría más tranquilo si voy con ésto a todos lados.

-Es tu padre, se preocupa por ti.-Caí en cuenta de que no le había contado a Edward que Charlie no era mi padre, si no mi tío. No le había contado que tenía un hermano. Y por sobre todas las cosas no le había contado de que soy famosa. Pero no iba a hacerlo ahora. Si él llegara a demostrar algún interés en mí, sería por quien soy yo. ¿Pero y si...me quería como Isabella Swan? Esa no era yo. Entonces sí, debía decírselo.

-Edward, tengo hablar contigo.

-Y yo contigo. Espérame en el bosque a la salida.

* * *

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tienes que alejarte de mi.

-¿Qué?

-No soy lo que tu crees Bella. Soy un vampiro. Soy peligroso.

-No lo eres para mi, ya te lo dije.

-¡Podría matarte!-Gritó.-Dios, podría hacerlo ahora mismo.

-No lo harás, lo se.

-¿Tu no entiendes verdad? Soy un monstruo, un depredador. Estoy hecho para matar. Antes...antes era más sencillo. Pero tu olor me atrae más que el de los demás. Tu sangre...Yo...Tienes que alejarte de mi. No quiero hacerte daño.-Se paró en la rama de un arbol bajo. Yo me paré a su lado.

-Y no lo harás, sé que no lo harás.- Tomé su rostro entre mis manos. Mi respiración estaba agitada. De repente se generó un silencio. Pero no un silencio incómodo. Era de esos que aparecen en las películas. Solo escuchábamos a la naturaleza. Y nos fuimos acercando, cada vez más. Nuestros labios se rozaron. El contacto de su piel fría me causó un escalofrío. Pero no me alejé. Nos acercamos un poco más. Hasta que ya no quedaba nada más que acercar. No había distancia entre nosotros. Y nos besamos...y nos besamos...y nos besamos...hasta que yo no pude contener más el aire. Me alejé un par de centímetros para respirar.

-Bella,... te...-Lo interrumpí.

-No, no digas nada. Tengo que contarte algo sobre mi.-Me miró confundido. Primero y principal, no soy hija de Charlie...soy su...sobrina. Él y mi padre se habían criado juntos, Charlie era adoptado. Mis padres eran James y Lily Potter. Mi madre era hija de muggles, y por eso siempre la molestaban en la escuela. Pero era la más inteligente de su curso. Mi padre, bueno, era un poco problematico cuando era niño pero...era sensacional, ambos estudiaron en la Escuela Hogwarts de magia y hechicería en Inglaterra. Yo nací allí y tengo un hermano.- Edward me escuchaba atentamente sentado junto a mi en el suelo del bosque.-Cuando teníamos tan solo un año, un mago tenebroso los mató a ambos. Charlie huyó conmigo, pero mi hermano estaba dentro de la casa. Mi madre, al morir, lo protegió. Así él fue "el niño que vivió". Yo no lo conocí hasta que tuve los once. Durante siete años hemos estado luchando por nuestra seguridad y la del universo, para que no cayera en manos de los magos tenebrosos y...bueno eso es todo. Me mudé aquí para...empezar algo distinto.

Edward me miraba embobado.

-¿No vas a decir nada?

-Te amo.-Se acercó y me besó.

* * *

**OTRA VEZ UN CAPI CORTO**

**Ya se, no me digan. Pero es que tenia ganas de subirlo cuanto antes. Prometo compensarlas con lo que viene.**

**¿Un poco flash el capi, no? **

**Como q me lo quería sacar de encima, nada más. Ahora se viene la parte divertida.**

**XD Reportense!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y ambientes no me pertenecen, son de S.M. y J.K.R. Y yo hice el resto :D

**Summary:** Bella quiere alejarse de un mundo que quedó devastado por la guerra y decide comenzar una vida nueva junto a su tío Charlie, una vida muggle. Pero no tiene idea de lo que le espera. Encontrará al amor de su vida en su propio mundo. -Solo yo me puedo ir a un lugar esperando una vida muggle, y encontrarme rodeada de lobos y vampiros.

* * *

**Capitulo 9**

Pasé una hora mirándome al espejo, escogiendo que debía ponerme hoy, tenía que estar perfecta. Hoy conocería a la familia de Edward. Llevábamos casi dos semanas saliendo. Le había dicho a Charlie que cuando el llegara del trabajo no estaría porque saldría con "las chicas". Aun no quería decirle de lo mio con Edward. No estaba lista. Me miré por última vez al espejo. No soy narcisista, pero en verdad lucía bien. Estaba vestida con una camiseta blanca, unos jeans azul marino-demasiado ajustados para mi gusto- y unas converse negras. Así era yo. Así era Bella Potter.

La bocina de un auto me sacudió. Bajé casi en el mismo instante. Edward me estaba esperando recargado sobre el auto. Me acerqué a él y lo saludé con un beso.

-Luces...perfecta.

-Bueno, tampoco es para tanto.

-No, estás hermosa. En serio. -Me besó y luego abrió la puerta del asiento del copiloto.

-No estés nerviosa -lo notó- no te voy a comer.- Dijo entrando al auto, a lo que ambos reímos.

-No es que no haya conocido vampiros antes...es que...No, de hecho es justamente eso.

-Hablo en serio, te van a adorar. Alice ya lo hace.

-Yo también hablo en serio, ¿y si no les gusto?

-A ver si entendí, ¿no te importa estar en una casa llena de vampiros, si no pensar que no te aprueben?

-Debe ser muy gracioso para tí ¿no?

-Cálmate-dijo besandome la mejilla.-Si te hace sentir mejor, les he hablado de tí.-Arrancó el motor.

-¿Cuanto?

-Lo suficiente para que no te acorralen a preguntas.

Fueron larguísimos los 5 minutos que pasaron hasta que estuvimos en su casa.

-Llegamos.

Me abrió la puerta del auto y me bajé. Era una casa enorme. Entramos y yo me quedé asombrada. Era tan espaciosa como elegante.

Subimos un piso y allí estaban todos. Me los presentó uno por uno, su hermana Alice me abrazó ni bien llegué. Nos sentamos en los sillones. Él a mi lado son un brazo rodeándome la cintura y del otro lado Alice mirándoe animada. Durante unos segundos se generó un silencio incómodo.

Su hermano Emmett fue quien rompió el silencio.

-Entonces...¿los unicornios existen?

-¡Emmett!-Soltó Edward y Esme.

-¿Qué? Es una duda existencial para mi.

Traté de hacer mi mejor respuesta explicativa.-Bueno, de hecho es algo que genera debate. Sí te refieres a si son un mito no, no lo son. Pero están en grave peligro de extinción. De hecho, no se sabe si queda alguno. El tema de los unicornios ha generado una discución interminable. Para algunos su protección es vital, y otros aseguran que hay que aprovechar todo de ellos, sin importar su matanza.

Todos se me quedaron viendo con sorpresa ante mi elaborada respuesta.

-JA se los dije.-Dijo Emmett-EN-SUS-CA-RAS

Todos reímos y continuamos hablando sobre asuntos de la magia.

-Dijo Edward que tenías un hermano.-Me dijo Carlise.

-Sí, se llama Harry. Somos mellizos.

-¿Son iguales?-Todos se quedaron mirando a Emmett.

-No, solo nacimos el mismo día.

-Ah...los _gemelos_ son los iguales...Bueno, es que me confundo.

-Y...¿hubo una...guerra, hace poco no?-Fue la primera vez que oí hablar a Rosalie.

-Sí, hace un par de meses.-Sinceramente no me acordaba cuantos, ni tampoco me quería acordar.-Fue un hecho muy trágico.

-Pero, ¿por qué...?

-En la historia de la mágia ha habido cientos de magos tenebrosos, magos que utilizan la magia de mala manera. Y alguien que está dispuesto a todo, sin importar qué, puede hacer lo que sea para conseguir lo que quiere.-Mis palabras sonaron muy misteriosas.-Este mago tenebroso logró cosas impensadas para cualquiera...logró guerras y muertes también.-Les conté a la familia de Edward mi historia. Edward me miró con pena cuando terminé.

-Ven, te enseñaré el resto de la casa dijo después de unos segundos.

* * *

-No sabía todo eso de ti.

-Pues...ahora ya lo sabes.

-Es increíble... eres en verdad muy fuerte Bella, todo lo que hiciste, a lo que te enfrentaste.

-A veces cuando simplemente no puedes escapar...y tienes que enfrentarte.

Me mostró toda su casa. Y su habitación. Era tan..personal. Llena de...música y libros. Era increible.

-Ven.

Me llevó en frente de un gran piano negro.

-Siéntate.

Me senté a su lado y comenzó a tocar. Una melodía hermosa...

Mis ojos tenían lágrimas.

-Es hermoso, Edward.

-Es para tí.- Me acurruqué en su hombro. Y dejé que mis lágrimas cayeran por mi rostro.

* * *

**Se que cansé con estos mini-capis pero juro que no todos serán así.**

**Pero quería hacerme presente, además si seguía escribiendo ya era el otro capi y la verdad es que tengo sueño jaja**

**DEJEN REVIEWS MADAFAKAS**

**ah **

**Saludos y ojalá les haya gustado.**

**en el proximo capi...tantantan bue no delanto nada chau**


	10. Anuncios

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y ambientes no me pertenecen, son de S.M. y J.K.R. De lo demás me pueden agradecer a mi!

**Summary:** Bella quiere alejarse de un mundo que quedó devastado por la guerra y decide comenzar una vida nueva junto a su tío Charlie, una vida muggle. Pero no tiene idea de lo que le espera. Encontrará al amor de su vida en su propio mundo. -Solo yo me puedo ir a un lugar esperando una vida muggle, y encontrarme rodeada de lobos y vampiros.

* * *

**Capitulo 10**

**Anuncio**

-Charlie, tengo que decirte algo. Charlie debía saber la verdad, no se lo podía ocultar para siempre. Era como mi padre, fue quien me crió. No podía ocultarle nada, y menos algo que significaba tanto para mi. Entonces solo le dije. Le dije lo que sentía por Edward. Él me miró con duda unos momentos.

-Pero...el es...extraño Bella.

-Lo sé, no me importa.

-Es un vampiro...-¿Qué? ¿Cómo se había enterado?

-Ya sé, ¡¿como te enteraste?!

-Cualquiera que haya vivido aquí más de dos años, sabe que es uno de los lugares predilectos de los vampiros. El clima, la gente...y cualquiera que haya tenido contacto seguido con alguno de los Cullens, sabe que no son humanos.-Asentí.-Bella ¿ no te parece...arriesgado? Andar con un vampiro-estuve a punto de protestar- aun cuando no matan humanos.

-Sí, pero...Charlie, quisiera no hacer caso a mis sentimientos, pero no puedo, así que no lo haré. Claro que es arriesgado, pero no importa, lo amo. Y...me se defender. Recuerda que estuve en una guerra, Charlie. Y, creo que mil magos tenebrosos son más peligrosos que la familia del hombre que me ama.

-Has crecido, Bella. Sí es lo que quieres, continúa. Pero no creo que cierto hermano tuyo lo acepte muy bien.

¡Harry! Debía contarle lo que tenía con Edward. Pero...no iría con él hasta dentro de...AL DEMONIO, SOY UNA HECHICERA Y PUEDO HACER LO QUE SEA...bueno, exepto tal vez contener a un hermano furioso...

* * *

¿Cuanto tiempo habíamos estado mirándonos? Ahí, sentados los dos. No me alcanzaría el tiempo que estaríamos juntos, ella se iría a hogwarts de nuevo y yo me quedaría aquí.

-¡GINNY!-Maldito Ron.

-Lo siento, t-tengo que ir.-Me besó- No tardo.

Oí el sonido de sus zapatos al bajar las escaleras. Su hermano siempre estaba con ella, yo no tanto. Los hermanos...

-¡Rayos! quisiera tener un hermano.-Dije en tono caprichoso.

-Pues, te prestaría el mío pero...tu sabes es un idiota.- Esa vos...

-¡BELLA!-Corrí de inmediato a abrazarla.-¿Que haces aquí?

-¿Acaso no puedo visitar a mi hermanito?

Por la puerta de la habitación entraron Ron, Ginny y Hermione.

-Vengan ¡ABRAZO GRUPAL!-Nos abrasamos por unos 5 segundos.-¡Los extrañé tanto!

* * *

Pasmaos horas y horas hablando se cosas realmente sin importancia.

-Tengo que contarles algo.

-¿Que pasa? ¿Estás embarazada?-Dijo Ron

A lo que Harry contestó...-¡DIME QUE NO ESTAS EMBARAZADA BELLA!

-¡NO LO ESTOY! ¡Ya paren!

-Bella, acaba con el misterio.-Dijo Hermione.

-Estoy...saliendo con alguien.

-¿Quien es? ¿Como es? ¿Es Muggle? ¿Es mago?-Dijo Ginny sin respirar, tomándome de la mano.

-Es...es un vampiro.

Harry reaccionó recién después de unos minutos. Se levantó y se fue al patio de la casa en la que vivía con los Weasly y Hermione. Lo seguí.

Caminó unos cuantos metros.

-Ha-harry, se que se ve mal. Pero, yo lo amo, y él me ama a mi.

-NO...-Dijo en voz alta-No quiero gritarte Bella.-Puso ambas manos en el puente de su nariz.-No entiendo como puedes salir con un vampiro. Ellos...

-No se alimentan de humanos.-Interrumpí.

-Igual, es lo mismo. Es peligroso. No soportaría si...si él te hiciera daño...y...-Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Fui a abrazarlo. Era muy malo para ocultar sus sentimientos.

Me separé de él y me escurrí una lagrima.-Harry, tuve que convencerlo para que pudiéramos estar juntos. Él pensaba lo mismo, que me haría daño. Pero yo se que no lo hará. Porque me ama, y porque soy una de las mejores y más poderosas hechiceras ¿lo recuerdas?

-Como no recordar...

-Ok, enotnces, aceptarás que yo estoy de novia con un vampiro. Como yo acepté, que por más que lo intentara jamás podré sacarte esos lentes de la cara.-Reimos amos.-En serio, ¿no piensas curarte de una vez? Hasta los muggles se operan y hacen tratamientos, tu solo encesitas un simple hechizo.

-Me gustan mis lentes.

-A mi no, pero si eso te hace feliz...¿lo vez?, yo lo acepto.

-Sí, pero los lentes no van a matarme.

-No pongas excusas, soy la mejor hermana del mundo y tu aceptaras lo mio con Edward.

-Al menos ahora sé su nombre.

Pasamos horas sentados juntos hablando de Edward y su familia. Luego se sumaron Ron y Hermione, siempre tomados de la mano y mirandose como si despidieran caramelos de sus ojos.

-¿Sabes? Creo que de solo estar cerca de ellos, ya me están saliendo caries.

-Así es el amor, ahora lo sabes.

-Ajá.

-Pero, miren quien está aquí.-Dijo una voz familiar.-Pero si es Miss. Mundo mágico.-Le agregó la otra voz idéntica aunque sabía que venía de otra persona.

Los gemelos Weasley estaban parados en el marco de la puerta. Corrí a abrazarlos.

-Cuidado.-Dijo Fred.- Casi me asfixias.

-El amor mata.-Dije yo.

Fred se acercó a uno de los sillones de la casa. Rengueando y con su bastón en mano, a causa de las, ahora no tan graves, secuelas que le habían dejado la batalla.

-¿Que tal aburrilandia?-Dijo George acercándose a ayudar a su hermano.

-No tan aburrido ahora ¿no?-Me dijo Harry.-La señorita no-me-enamoro-tan-facil tiene novio.

-Huy,siento pena por el muchacho.-Dijo uno de los gemelos.

-Mándale nuestras lamentaciones al pobre chico.

-¡Hey! Soy un buen partido para cualquiera.

-¿Hasta para un vampiro?

-NO contenta con romper todos los corazones humanos...-dijo Fred- Tenía que ir por otras especies.-completó George.

-Ves, ellos si lo toman en serio.

-Yo también lo tomo en serio.

-Ok, basta, Bella es muy bonita y tiene derecho a estar con quien quiera.

-Gracias, Hermione.-Me sorprendí al escucharme decir esa frase. Siempre la había dicho con sarcasmo, era la primera vez que lo decía en serio.

-¡Bellsy!, ahí estás. Creí que había oído tu voz.

-Señora weasley, ¿como está?

-Muy bien cariño, ven. Vamos a comer.

Nos sentamos a almorzar mientras charlabamos sobre mi nueva vida en Forks. Molly no se inmutó cuando dije que era un vampiro. Estaba muy contenta del hecho de que haya encontrado a mi "alma gemela". Luego del almuerzo, fuimos a jugar Quiddich improvisado al patio. Fue tan divertido que me dolían las costillas de tanto reirme.

* * *

Me senté en el borde de las escaleras de entrada y Ginny a mi lado.

-¿En verdad crees que ella pueda estar con un vampiro?

-Claro el amor es el amor, ya sean relaciones homosexuales, interrraciales, intersociales o...interespecíficas.

-Es que creí que eso era cosa de animales.

-Bueno, mira a Tonks y Remus. Ellos tuvieron a Ted. Parecen llevarlo bien.

-Sí, creo.

Ginny se acercó más y acomodó su cabeza en mi hombro. Me gustaba pasar tiempo con ella, me encantaba.

En el patio de la casa hubo un destello. De pronto aparecieron el señor Weasley acompañados de Bill y Fleur.

Llegaron y todos los saludamos. Los tres se sorprendieron de ver a Bella en casa. Después de mucha charla, Bill y Fleur se pararon para decirnos algo.

* * *

-Bueno, me encantaría decir un largo discurso sobre cuanto los amo a todos y eso pero, en vista de que eso les aburriría muchísimo y mi madre no pararía de llorar, voy a ser muy directo. Tendremos un bebé.

Hubo un gran barullo de fondo con todas las voces, me acerqué a ellos y los abracé. Pasé varias horas discutiendo nombres con Hermione, Ginny y Fleur.

-Pero, ¿ya saben que es?

-Sí, es una niña.-Dijo con su acento particular.

-Y...¿no tienen nada pensado?

-Sí, bueno, he pensado un nombre.

-Ya dínoslo.

-Victoire. Quería ponerle Victoire, en honor a la victoria de la guerra.

-Guau, eso es profundo.

-A demás es un hermoso nombre, Fleur. Victoire Weasley.

* * *

**YEAH BITCHES por que Fred no murió! :P**

**juguemos**** un juego se llama reviviendo personajes **

**ya empecé yo, ahora quien? jaja**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado el capi, y que haya sido un poco más largo.**

**Espero sus reviews, se aceptan críticas, consejos, puteadas, lo que sea.**

**Háganme**** sonreir otra vez :D **


	11. Luna llena

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y ambientes no me pertenecen, son de S.M. y J.K.R. Y lo demás lo saqué de mi cabeza.

**Summary:** Bella quiere alejarse de un mundo que quedó devastado por la guerra y decide comenzar una vida nueva junto a su tío Charlie, una vida muggle. Pero no tiene idea de lo que le espera. Encontrará al amor de su vida en su propio mundo. -Solo yo me puedo ir a un lugar esperando una vida muggle, y encontrarme rodeada de lobos y vampiros.

* * *

**Capitulo 11**

**Luna llena**

Me despedí de todos antes de irme. Abracé a Harry y le susurré-Nos veremos pronto.-Lo cual sonó a una amenaza. Me alejé de él caminando despacio para atrás, me di vuelta. Luego, ese tirón que provocaba nauseas y estaba de vuelta en mi habitación.

-¿A donde habías ido?-Una voz fuerte desde atrás mio. Te extrañé todo el día.-Ahora era un susurro en mi oído.

-Hola ¿no?-Le di un beso.-Pasé el dia en inglaterra.

-Hablo en serio.

-También yo. Le dije a mi hermano.

-Pensé que querías esperar.

-Es mi hermano, Edward. Tengo una especie de...conexión especial con él.-Me senté en la cama.- No es como otros hermanos. No podía seguir sin decirle. -Se sentó a mi lado y lo miré a los ojos- ¿está bien?

-Claro que sí.-Se acercó a mi y me besó la frente.-Te amo.-Me besó y nos quedamos un largo rato así. Solo los dos. Abrasados.

* * *

Durante una semana Edward no había ido a la escuela. Al principio era solo él, luego sus hermanos. No contestaba las llamadas, no respondía los mensajes. Comencé a desesperarme. ¿Y si le había pasado algo? De repente, un _brrip _me tranquilizó.

_"Necesitamos hablar"_

Miré con cara de NO ME DIGAS el celular.

* * *

-Ya Edward, dime que pasa.

-Tengo que irme. Con mi familia. Nos mudaremos.

-Bueno dime a donde. Si ese es el problema, te visitaré, no importa.

-No, Bella. No podemos seguir juntos.

-P-pero ¿por qué? -Dije desconcertada.

-No me convienes. Bella.-Me dió la espalda.- Me iré, y será como si nunca ...

-¿Nos hubiéramos conocido?-Interrumpí, ahora segura de mis palabras. Puse una mano en mi cintura y hablé con actitud.-A mi no me jodas con eso de que no me amas. Yo se que estás haciendo. Te vas porque crees que así me proteges ¿no?.-Nos quedamos en silencio.-Te diré que pasaría, hipotéticamente hablando, si te fueras. Estaría como una autista durante como tres meses, luego haría locuras como tirarme de un acantilado y luego me enamoraría de Jacob, quien resultará ser un falso hombre-lobo.

Me miró con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Bueno...1 yo no conosco a Jacob aun y 2 tu aun no sabes que él es un metamorfo.

-Oh-dije confundida- Bueno, olvidemos eso. No te vayas Edward. Mira, no soy una pobre adolcecente muggle depresiva y de baja autoestima. Si quieres irte, vete. Pero te amo, y que te vayas no va a cambiar eso.

Se acercó a velocidad sobre-humana.-Te amo Bella. No me iré a ningún lado.-Sonreí.

Nos fuimos alejando del bosque caminando abrasados por la cintura.

-Estamos destinados a estar juntos, como si fueramos producto de la imaginación de una loca escritora.

-Tienes razón.

Lo que estos dos no sabían es que la loca escritora los acechaba entre los árboles.

* * *

-Hola, Bella.

-Jacob, ¿que haces aquí?.

-Se que no hemos hablado en meses y que de repente yo te salto con esto. Pero tienes que cortar con tu novio.

-¿Qué?

-Sí, es peligroso.

-Sí y-ya sé.

-¿Cómo que sabes?

-Sé que él no es...normal.

-¿Sabes que es un vampiro?

-Sí, lo sé y ¿cómo lo sabes tú?

-Bella, soy un...un metamorfo.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Sí, al principio pensé que eramos hombres lobos. Pero parece que los hombres lobos son flacuchos y pelados. Y nosotros solo nos transformamos en perros gigantes.

-Wow, no...eso no me lo esperaba.

-Ya sé, y tienes que entender que no es seguro para ti estar aquí. Sé que eres una bruja, pero sigue siendo inseguro.

-¿En serio lo haces por mi seguridad o ...solo porque estás celoso?

-Bella, eres mi amiga. Tal vez no nos conoscamos del todo pero...yo te quiero como amiga y quiero que estes a salvo.

-Gracias, Jake pero esta bien. Que Edward y yo estemos juntos no cambia las cosas entre tu y yo.

-Sí lo hace, sí si te convierte.

-¿Por qué me convertiría?

-¿No es obvio? Él tiene como 100 años, pero parece de 17. Tu crecerás y bueno, envejecerás.

-Como sea, Jake. Adiós, quiero ir al baño.

Abrí, entré y cerré la puerta. Jacob tenía razón. Si no me convertía, yo moriría. Y, si lo comparabamos con la eternidad, era poco el tiempo que me quedaba. Corrí al baño porque mi vejiga ya no aguantaba más.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Soy yo de nuevo. Espero les haya gustado este capítulo random. Tenía ganas de hacer uno así hace mucho jaja Ok, no lo vuelvo a hacer :( ajaja**

**Estuve**** PENSANDO en hacer una pequeña intervención de Glee a la historia en un FUTURO (y cuando digo futuro, hablo de un futuro bien lejano)****Pero no se ¿les gustaría? les pregunto ustedes contesten (please) y yo veo si la hago o no. Ya estoy pensando en cuando volvamos a Hogwarts**

**No les quiero adelantar mucho más, unanse a la pagina de face de la historia porfa**

** /pages/%C3%89sta-es-mi-vida/293420800785409?ref=hl (ponganlo despues de facebook . com) **

**y si me quieren agregar al face **

** www .facebo ok pr incipessalibri .die ciocho (saquen los espacios)**

**¡ESPERO SUS REVIEWS!**


End file.
